Our Sadistic Love
by La Chatte de la Musique
Summary: AU: Seychelles is taken away from her home and brought to England to become a servant for the aristocratic Kirkland family. After one year as a servant, she is told she will be taught to become an aristocrat by the owner's son. What will happen to her?
1. La Leçon 1

French Words/Phrases:

Merde - Shit

Je suis desolé(e) - I'm sorry

Je m'appelle - My name is

* * *

Seychelles leaned on the balcony of the crowded terrace. It was a warm evening as the sun set on the backside of the grand mansion. She sighed as she watched people converse and go into the garden maze or sit near the fountains. Today the mansion was holding a party just like it did every month, as it was owned by the Kirklands. The Kirkland family was one of the most powerful and wealthiest aristocratic families in England. She held her glass of red wine in her hand and gave a tired sigh yet again. She was wearing a black strapless ball gown that had lace at the top and a big black bow tied behind her back. She wore black hand gloves, a black choker with a big rose in the center, and wore a pair of long silver earrings that contained a diamond in each earring. Her black hair was down with a rose shaped hair pin placed on the right side. Seychelles stood up and scowled as she stood with the tall stilettos forced upon her small feet. She looked around herself to see if anyone was watching her and walked down the large staircase into the garden maze.

Seychelles smiled and greeted some aristocrats as they passed by her or tried talking to her. She moved through the maze finding the perfect place where no one could find her and sat down while removing the black stilettos from her sore brown feet. She was told she had to be on her best behavior again by the Monsieur et Madame of the house. Seychelles pushed herself up from the dirt and looked around herself, no one was there. She smiled as she sat back down, at least Arthur had not seen her. Arthur, the son of the Kirkland's, was a handsome young man that was soon going to be twenty-one. He was popular with the females and was also studying politics in the prestigious university nearby. He lived in the mansion with his parents and was catered to by the many servants that worked there. Arthur often got Seychelles into trouble and made her life even more difficult and miserable than it should be.

Seychelles looked up at the sky. She missed home, everything about home. Her family, her house, everything. It had been two years since she had been brought to the Kirkland family to become a servant. She was fifteen at the time when they took her away from her small home and forced her to work at the Kirkland's mansion. Everything changed for her after her first and only year as a servant.

She had been scrubbing the floors as usual when a young man had come into the room and stared at her, he was dressed like an aristocrat and had green eyes and short blonde hair. He asked her who she was and when she replied he smiled and touched her head softly. She was so shocked by what she had seen due to the fact she didn't know who he was and due to how kind he was.

Two days later however, two of her fellow friends stopped her from cleaning the dishes, forced her to take a bath, and dress into what the aristocrats wore. Seychelles remembered how distressed she felt as they had brought her to the large office of Monsieur Kirkland. Madame had been there as well as he told her she was no longer going to be a servant but a member of the household. Seychelles remembered the door open again behind her and there stood the man who had patted her head softly. He was a few years older than her and wore a gray suit. His short blonde hair was messy as he sat in the chair next to where she stood. He coldly glanced at her up and down and then looked at the Monsieur et Madame, Seychelles had felt alarmed by his reaction. Mr. Kirkland then told her that her tutor would be their son Arthur and that if he told them that she was misbehaving in any way, she would receive consequences. Seychelles sighed as she remembered her reaction to the idea of being taught the many things that aristocrats had to do, she had been so happy and excited until she realized that the man she had thought was so kind turned out to be a monster.

One year had passed since that day, and she was still forced to have lessons from their son. Arthur was a tyrant in Seychelles's mind as she remembered the countless times of fear she had had for what might happen if she didn't behave like a true lady. He had taught her the proper etiquette and also how to read immediately, and soon after began to teach her many other class subjects.

Seychelles shook her head and tried to block out the man. It was as if he had been created to cause her trouble. She frowned as she stood up and placed the stilettos on her feet again, if she didn't go back to where they could see her, he would presume something bad. She hastily walked back to the terrace to find Arthur standing and conversing with another man around his age who wore a suit like Arthur and a pair of glasses, his brown hair was kept short. Seychelles saw Arthur's green eyes stare her down and she silently flinched, "Bonjour Monsieur Kirkland." She gave a curtsy and smiled, she was horrified. She had only been gone for what had felt like thirty minutes. Seychelles gave a curtsy to the man Arthur was speaking to as the man took her hand and kissed it.

"Mr. Kirkland, who might this young lady be?" The stranger asked with bright eyes and optimism as Seychelles regarded his face and then the blonde's who had an artificial smile upon his pale face. Merde, he was angry again. Seychelles bit her lip slightly and answered politely with her best smile, "Ah, Je suis desolée, monsieur. Je m'appelle Mademoiselle Seychelles. It is a pleasure to meet you." She curtsied again and quickly glanced at the green eyed man she would have to deal with later. He was still furious, Seychelles guessed it was partially due to her talking in French again.

"Ah! Hello Ms.!" The stranger took her hand again and kissed it, "I am Mr. Alfred Jones. It is a pleasure to meet you. Mr. Kirkland," He turned to the English man, "Where have you been hiding such a beautiful girl?"

"Nowhere of course." Arthur gave a low laugh, "She has been her all along!" He looked at Seychelles again and gave a small glare. "Ms. Seychelles, you seem tired. Go inside and rest, please? You are still very weak from your last fever." He smiled again and Seychelles felt her stomach churn.

"Yes, Mr. Kirkland. Goodbye Mr. Jones, it has been a pleasure meeting you."

"It has been a pleasure meeting you as well. I hope you feel better."

Seychelles curtsied and walked towards the mansion doors. It wasn't fair at all! She had done nothing wrong, except for talking in French in his face! She grudgingly walked up the grand staircase into her large room she was given. All she had done was walk away for a moment! Nothing else! She took off the stilettos and threw them on the wooden floor before falling on her bed. Seychelles wanted nothing more than to be a servant again.

* * *

Voilà! I hope everyone liked it! I find it funny, I was sitting down today looking at dresses and trying to come up with an epilogue to my other story when this story came to my mind. I'm amazed it came so easily, I just finished one story and now have found another one to begin almost immediately. This one feel's like a challenge though, at first I had made this for Francis and Seychelles but I realized this would be better with Arthur... I hope that everyone enjoyed la leçon 1! Please review and tell me what you think! Remember, words can be the greatest gifts of all. :)


	2. La Leçon 2

French Words/Phrases:

Il est un grand cochon - He is a big pig

Il est un grand tête merde - He is a big shit head

* * *

The laughter outside and inside of the mansion was slowly dying as she peered outside her window for the sixth time now. It had been three hours since Seychelles was told to go up to her room and she was dying from starvation. She felt her stomach growl as she walked back towards her bed. Arthur was soon going to walk up the stairs, and she would have to suffer through a whole lecture again. She gave a disheartened sigh as she wondered if he would bring supper. Seychelles flopped herself onto the soft bed placing her head on the pillow, she was still wearing the ball gown from the evening and had to wait until her friend came to change her clothes since she was not allowed to change her clothes herself.

"That damned Arthur! Il est un grand cochon! Non, il est un grand tête merde! Oui! Il est un grand tête merde!" Seychelles laughed as she imagined him as pig. The door to her bedroom creaked open as she started to mutter more French. Seychelles quickly sat on the bed as properly as she could sit with the big dress on. Her eyes widened as she saw the tall English man enter her room and close the door as he leaned on the wall. He was glaring at her like he usually did when he came into her room. Seychelles frowned, she didn't understand what she had done this time. Usually she would say something stupid or break an item by accident, but this was ridiculous.

"I'm sorry Mr. Arthur Kirkland," Seychelles said while attempting to mock his accent, "How did I offend you this time? I should hope you would excuse me from my error that I made, I shall try not to do it again." She batted her eyelashes innocently as the five foot and nine inched man stared at her with a bigger frown upon his face. Seychelles sighed, she could assume dinner was not going to be served today. "I should hope you realize that your mocking has brought you no dinner for tonight." Arthur smirked and sat in the chair near the door, placing one leg over the other, Seychelles hated the fact that she was correct about her prediction. "Where were you at the party today? I couldn't find you anywhere when I searched!" His green eyes stared her down and she felt annoyed. She had been gone for what had felt like thirty minutes! He had no reason to complain, she could easily say she was preparing herself for the party. She smiled.

"I was preparing myself for the party, that is probably why you couldn't find me."

"That's impossible because I would been here to make sure you were dressed properly, which I did. You were perfectly fine five minutes before it had started."

"My dress became undone and I had to fix it." She lied as she stared at the man and tried to sound like she was telling the truth. "How did your dress become undone?" He eyed her with a glare on his face. Seychelles took a deep breath as she felt her pulse race as her lies became even weaker.

"I was walking down the stair case and my bow became undone." She pointed to the bow on the lower part of her back and tried to show her point.

"You mean to say, I am supposed to believe it took you thirty minutes to fix such a small detail? Come over here." He was putting his head in one hand as he stared at her. Seychelles sat straightly on her bed as he coughed and spoke again, "_Now._"

Seychelles hesitated as she stood up and started to walk towards where he was sitting, Arthur uncrossed his legs and waited. She stopped right in front of him as he looked up at her face. "This dress was very difficult to get on might I add. The bow was just one of the many issues. You can even ask Beatrice. She helped me put on the dress."

"This dress is from one of the finest places in England. It is almost impossible for it to be difficult. We even had the dress custom designed for this party, so it is impossible to lie Seychelles. Especially because I picked out the fabric and design. Now turn please." Seychelles felt herself become pale as she turned her body so her back side was towards him. She felt hand untie the bow and she started to hyperventilate. "I'm going to assume it was like this when you said it was untied. Am I correct?" Arthur moved his face so that she could see him from the side.

"Yes." He pulled the strings tightly and tied them in less than a minute. "Now," He chuckled at her pathetic lie as he took her waist in his hands and turned her around so that she was facing him. "How come it took me less than a minute to tie this while it took you thirty minutes, eh?"

"Er... I had to find someone to tie it for me?"

"There were plenty of servants to tie it for you."

"Yes, but I prefer Beatrice helping me. So, as you can obviously tell. I searched for her."

"Funny you should say that. I was asking Beatrice to help me find you during that time you were getting your bow tied and she obviously had not seen you." Arthur stood up from the wooden chair, towering over her, he looked down at her as she tried to avoid his face as usual. "Where were you exactly? You were definitely not in the mansion. I should truly hope I don't have to punish you." Seychelles gave an alarmed look as he said this with a sarcastic attitude.

"Fine... I was hiding in the maze again. Je suis desolée Arthur, I just wanted to breathe in peace." Seychelles gave a quite gasp as she saw Arthur's face change colors from white to red and then back to white. She was an idiot for speaking to him in French yet again. That was one thing he hated the most when she spoke to him.

"I will be very honest with you my dear Seychelles. You do realize I can make your life incredibly miserable? That is clear, am I correct?" Seychelles nodded as he touched the black choker around her neck slowly moving towards where the red rose was located on the choker. She felt blood rush to her face as she was so tempted to slap his hand away. Seychelles didn't want to think of the consequences. "Why are you making me find reasons to scream at you then? See," He gave another sarcastic laugh and pointed around her room that was spotless except for the shoes on the ground. "It's a mess in here! How are you a lady? Haven't I taught you well enough for the time being?" Seychelles put her head down as she felt her blood boil. He had no reason to criticize her at all! He was just four years older than her!

"Your lessons could not even teach a five year old, nor any other mammal for that matter." She muttered under her breath as he glared at her.

"I beg your pardon. Ms. Seychelles, if you have something to say. Do say it clearly, I feel as though you are wasting my time now." He was touching her hair and was slowly removing the head piece from her hair. Arthur threw it down on the floor and sighed. "Tomorrow, when I come back from the university, I should hope to see you in our library waiting for me to start the next lesson. Of course, I have a feeling you will be finishing your studies from the last lesson tonight and tomorrow before the new lesson." He smirked. Seychelles glared at him and frowned. This man had the oddest eyebrows and he dared to make her feel stupid? Although she had not done the homework yet, she still found it offensive. "Actually I have completed my studies from the last lesson. So I do believe you owe me an apology." She smirked at him and he laughed,

"Eh? Is that right? Well then Ms. Seychelles, do show me your work. I can check it quickly right now." She felt her face become pale again.

"I'm afraid I left in the library." She lied again and he moved behind her and started to untie the bow.

"Of course you did." Arthur whispered in her ear as he touched her frail shoulder, she felt her body tremble from his touch. "Seychelles I should hope you realize that my tolerance for your poorly created stories is going away. Please try to be more original." He unclasped the choker from her neck and kissed where the rose had been. "Good night, Ms. Seychelles. I shall see you tomorrow."

* * *

Hehe. Well that is the end of the lesson! :) I have a feeling Arthur is going to be a really troublesome teacher for Seychelles, then again, when isn't he? Please continue to read and review! I hope to see everyone in la leçon 3!


	3. La Leçon 3

French Words/Phrases:

Merde - Shit

Grand cochon - Big pig

* * *

"Why do I have to learn all of this? It is such a waste. I just want to go back home. It's perfectly nice there, and I can relax. I miss my family." Seychelles murmured as she sat in the vast library with the book from the last lesson and numerous sheets of paper filled with her handwriting. She was almost finished with her essay that she was supposed to have had finished by today. Seychelles was almost finished with her studies when she felt a hand come on her shoulder, she jumped in shock and turned her head. It was Arthur. He leaned over her and looked at her work.

Merde, he wasn't supposed to be here yet! She looked around herself and realized there was no one in the library but themselves, as usual. "I see you haven't completed your studies from the last lesson. Funny," Arthur gave a low chuckle as he sat next to the small girl and smirked, "I could have sworn you had said you had finished your studies from the last lesson." He glared at her and Seychelles glared back. Arthur had known she wouldn't have finished it, so why was he prolonging the annoyance? "I'm sorry. I lied." Arthur laughed with a sarcastic tone as he got up from his chair to pick up a few books from the shelves. He was wearing his usual coat and tie. Seychelles looked down bitterly as he continued to speak. "I figured you would lie again. Why can't you just do your work as you are told, eh?" He stopped speaking for a second, "Seychelles look up now." Seychelles gulped as she heard his tone and looked up to find him glaring at her, "Should you really be having this attitude after what happened yesterday _and _today? I find this quite offensive. Mother and Father would be unhappy to hear if I complained about you."

Seychelles glared. The tall blonde man would never tell his parents because he found it amusing to pick on her. Seychelles knew this fact very well, it was as if he_ lived_ for the moment he could tell her she had the learning capacity of an ape. She shifted moving her white sundress so that she could stand up and walk up to his face. This was unfair in her opinion. Why should she be forced to deal with this? Why was she picked to become an aristocrat? How could all of the maids and her own friend call this man sexy? Seychelles walked up to the English man and put her face up so that she could look at his shocked green eyes. "To be very honest Arthur, it's not like you would tell your parents anything! Everyone knows you're job is to harass me!" Seychelles instantly slapped herself inside. That was uncalled for, she needed to think before she said anything. The English man cooly looked down at her. "I beg your pardon? Seychelles," Arthur advanced towards her and she felt herself being pinned to a bookshelf. "You do realize that I can make your life incredibly miserable right? Actually change of plans, we will be having a lesson on etiquette today, after you finish the last lesson." He smirked and Seychelles frowned as he dragged her back to the table and forced her to finish her essay.

Seychelles couldn't help but look up at the man as he would read her writing. He was handsome as much as she did not want to admit it. He had a sharp jaw line and short blonde hair that was almost messy, his green eyes looked rather devious and his smirk was almost seductive in a way. Arthur's body was well built, despite the fact that he looked weak. Seychelles' blushed as she realized she was staring at the man yet again. She realized he was staring at her again with his devilish green eyes and she blushed, he smirked. He thought she was a fool, and she had to get away. It was as though she was a toy he could play with, he probably had many others to fool around with so he could leave her alone though. Why didn't he? Arthur was a nuisance, in her mind at least. They were around the same age, Arthur turning twenty-one and she being seventeen, so why didn't he treat her like a lady? Compared to the other girls around him that she saw, Seychelles felt like an animal in chains.

Seychelles frowned and looked back down she was almost finished with the last lesson.

By the time they had finished the last lesson it was around eight at night. Seychelles was relieved that they couldn't have their next lesson as she yawned and gave a slight smile, "Well, I suppose the next lesson will have to wait since it is late."

"Who said that we wouldn't have the lesson still?"

"But, Arthur, it's late at night. I need to sleep."

"Not until the lesson is over. You need to complete today's lesson. Come now."

Seychelles felt the man stare at her as he waited for her to stand up from her seat. She got up and walked with him out of the library. They climbed the stairs to the bedrooms and Seychelles sighed. Not this again, this lesson was probably going to be a lecture about the behavior she had had at the party and so on. She watched as the tall English man opened her bedroom door and she walked in. This was not a lesson she was hoping for, Seychelles sat on her bed as she saw Arthur close her door and glare at her. "You do realize I_ can't stand_ it when you speak in French right?" Not this again.

"I'm sorry. I forgot for a moment. Besides," Seychelles gave a quick smile, "it was just a tiny moment of French..."

"No exceptions! I don't like it all!"

"That doesn't make sense though..."

"How so?" Arthur was holding a few books in his hands while leaning against the wall again, he was annoyed but seemed open to what she had to say.

"Well," Seychelles twiddled her thumbs, "when Monsieur Bonnefoy comes over and speaks French you have no problem." Seychelles felt herself blush. Monsieur Bonnefoy was one of the kindest men she had ever met, he told her to call him Francis each time she saw him, but she couldn't think of such an idea. He was handsome, charming, and nothing like Arthur to begin with. Arthur's face went pale and she gasped as she heard the books drop to the ground and felt his hands hold her wrists to the bed. He was angry like usual. "What do you like about that man, eh? There's nothing great there! He would just make you dumber than you already are!" Seychelles glared at the man on top of her. Who was he to say that to her? "Really?" Seychelles scoffed in disbelief, "I'd beg to differ! He was more of a gentleman than you!" Arthur's jaw opened and his facial features remained paralyzed.

Seychelles smirked and continued, "Francis was charming and made me laugh! Wh-" Seychelles felt Arthur's chapped lips touch her soft lips and her eye's widened as she felt her face become red with blood. Seychelles's felt his tongue come into her mouth and she bit his tongue. This man was so weird, in her opinion at least. Although she couldn't help but feel a part of herself like him for his strange spouts of kindness, the majority of herself was full of anger due to his constant complaints about her and his rude remarks. Arthur stopped kissing her and they both scowled at each other. "That was completely uncalled for!" She hissed as the man stood on top of her still.

Arthur smirked and spoke with his usual English accent, "Really? You called that uncalled for? I just showed you what that French man would do to you! In fact," He laughed and Seychelles felt a part of herself want to slap the man across the face. Arthur continued, "He would probably make you take off your garments with just a few words because of your lack of common sense. Although," Arthur took one hand off of her wrists and peered at her chest, "I have a feeling the poor Frenchman would feel rather let down by his poor gift." Seychelles slapped him across the face and Arthur moved off of her and glared.

"How dare you! You... You... Grand cochon!" Seychelles stood up from the bed and frowned. Arthur advanced towards her and held her hands behind her back. A sharp jolt of pain went through her arms as she yelped and felt his breath on the nape of her neck. "Seychelles, I could have sworn you knew this already. Mr. Bonnefoy would never have noticed you if you had continued to be a servant. In fact, no one would have. You are _mine_. Do you understand me? _My property_. If it wasn't for me, you probably would have been stuck as a bloody illiterate servant who couldn't even understand what people said to her." Seychelles bit her lip and felt tears come out of her eyes.

She needed to stay strong, she knew she was a smart girl. It was true that she was initially unable to understand English but being illiterate was untrue. She was one of the smartest girls on her island. Arthur released her and she stood still, not turning her body around to face him. Seychelles couldn't look at the man, not when he had made her feel so terrible, she wasn't going to let him feel like she had been crushed by his rude remarks. She shut her eyes tightly and stopped the tears and then turned with no emotion upon her face. Arthur gave an exasperated sigh and moved towards the door, he stopped. "I changed my mind. We will move the lesson to tomorrow." He closed the door and Seychelles fell to the floor crying.

* * *

Ta da! Well, what did you think? I can't help but feel horrible for Seychelles... Arthur's horrible! Well, please continue to read and review! :)


	4. La Leçon 4

The curtains opened, releasing rays of sunlight into the dark bedroom. Seychelles opened her eyes groggily as she felt the sheets being removed from her face and body. "Good morning Seychie! How are you today?" asked a tall girl with braided brown hair and a maid outfit. Seychelles glared at her while taking the sheets away from the girl and scooted over so that there was room for the maid to lay in the bed.

"An hour more of sleep please Beatrice? You can get more sleep too. I know you have to wake up early." Seychelles looked at the girl. Beatrice had a heart-shaped face and beautiful grey eyes, which reminded Seychelles of the moon. "Fine, _but_ it will have to be a half an hour. I have to dress you so you can meet Arthur." Beatrice took off her shoes and slid into the bed next to the lucidly sleeping girl.

Seychelles and Beatrice had been best friends since Seychelles had come to the mansion. Initially, there had been a sense of hatred for Seychelles from Beatrice's part, but it vanished once they had gotten to know one another. They were like sisters, and Seychelles and Beatrice were inseparable. When Seychelles had a fever, Beatrice took care of her, and when Beatrice had a fever, Seychelles would secretly come and take care of her as well. They could tell everything to each other.

"Seychie, what happened? When I was going to your bedroom last night, I was told by Arthur that I shouldn't enter. You didn't get into trouble again right?"

The petite seventeen year old turned her body towards Beatrice and glared.

"All right, I suppose that means you did get into trouble. I should have expected that." Beatrice joked while scratching her head.

"He kissed me, Beatrice. The bastard kissed me." Seychelles replied bitterly while turning away so she could close her weary eyelids.

"Oh! Seychie," Beatrice jumped a bit in the bed and hugged the sleeping girl, "How was it? I should think incredibly amazing. He is a gentleman after all, _and_ a handsome one at that." Seychelles sighed feeling a part of herself repulsed by Beatrice's reaction.

"No," Seychelles replied while clenching her fists, "it was terribly disgusting. He _forced_ me to kiss him, and I bit his tongue."

"Oh... So, it's one of those love affairs." Seychelles felt her face turn red and her blood boil as she abruptly turned to find Beatrice smiling at her reaction, "I was kidding!"

"Good! Don't joke like that, I swear, he's a horrible man! He's rude, mean, and in my opinion, _completely _undesirable."

Beatrice got up from the bed, placed her shoes back on, and removed the sheets from the bed revealing the petite dark complexioned girl in a white laced night gown. "It's time to get up now, if you don't, both of us will be in trouble. Seychie, I don't understand what you are talking about. He's not even close to you description. Arthur's incredibly desirable, _and _I would die to be in your place just like many other girls. You do realize he spends a lot of time with you, right?" Seychelles felt a hand on each ankle pulling her off the bed.

"I'll get up, I'll get up. Damn it," Seychelles shook her small legs and felt the hands remove themselves. She opened her eyelids, revealing her dark brown eyes. Seychelles removed herself from the bed, "It's not like I want to be in this state Beatrice. In fact, he spends so much time with me because he's teaching me. In reality though," She chuckled, "Arthur just enjoys my company because he can tell me I have the learning capacity of an ape."

"Oh I'm sure it isn't as bad as you say Seychelles. Now, lift your arms."

"But it is! Why would I lie to my dearest friend? I can put my clothes on myself, Beatrice."

"I know you can, but_ I _will get in trouble."

"Fine." Seychelles sighed while raising her arms, her night gown was removed and replaced with the under garments for her dress. Beatrice wouldn't hear any more of her complaints.

"Beatrice, may I ask where I am going exactly?" Seychelles regarded the dress that was picked out for her. Beatrice held a white sundress with a pink ribbon around it's waist that was to be tied in the back. It was short sleeved and had pink at the bottom. Seychelles felt the dress come over her body and then tighten around her waist as the bow was tied. The bottom of the dress flowed out as it descended to the floor. "I believe you're going to have tea with Arthur after you visit him at the university."

Seychelles glanced at her friend with a stunned face. When was this planned? Arthur had never told her about tea last night. Seychelles's eyebrows furrowed as she tried to recall when he could have planned this. Was he furious about last night? Beatrice took out a pair of heels and Seychelles placed them on her feet while biting her lip. Was this going to be the end of her life? Arthur did have a temper. She sighed. "What time do I have to be there?" She walked towards Beatrice who held a large hat in her hands. "Hm... Oh my! Right now!" Beatrice pushed the girl out of the room and brought her down the stairs and into a car which was ready to leave the mansion, she quickly placed the hat on the Seychelles's head. "Tell me how it is all right?" She screamed as the car left the mansion's entrance. Seychelles gave out a sigh of distaste, "I will."

* * *

Not much to say at the moment... See you in La leçon 5! Please review! :)


	5. La Leçon 5

Looking away from the window, Seychelles gave a displeased sigh. Her black hair was down and flowed around her face as the wind swept past her. She held the hat on her head with her right hand and looked at the man taking her to the university. "Hello Baldwin. How are you feeling today?" Baldwin was an elderly man with pale skin and a wise face. His face had wrinkles and his hair was white and grey, his mustache was full of age and his eyes were blue just like the ocean. The old man reminded Seychelles of her grand papa, whom she missed. When Seychelles had arrived at the mansion, Baldwin was the first to take her under his care.

"I'm fine; there is nothing this old body can't handle." Baldwin chuckled as he continued to stare at the road, "I'm more concerned about you. How are you? Beatrice keeps saying you complain a lot. What's wrong?"

"Nothing really." Seychelles took off the hat and moved it between her fingers, "I suppose I'm just tired. But you, you seem more tired than usual. Have you been getting sleep?"

"Yes, I have. You needn't worry about me."

"I can't help but worry. You need a break. I need to ask Arthur to give you a break."

"Seychelles, there is no need. I'm fine." He gave a weak cough and wheezed as they arrived at the university. "Here we are. I'll be right here when you and Arthur arrive." Baldwin got out of the car and opened the door for the petite girl.

"Thank you Baldwin." She smiled and closed the door before he could, "I still plan to ask Arthur despite you saying not to. You sound horrible; you really do need to rest. I will be back shortly."

She hugged the elderly man and walked towards the stairs of the university. Climbing the concrete steps to the university's entrance, she took in a deep breath. She walked in through the large opened doors into an enormous hallway that was full of prosperous students. Seychelles put her head down as she felt more inferior to them. She continued to pace through the hallway and secretly looked around herself. It was a grand university with stained-glass windows and paintings, she was shocked. She had never been in the university before.

Seychelles turned her small head towards the left to find a large library. This is the library Beatrice had said to meet him. She inaudibly walked into the room and peered over the many heads buried into their books. Arthur was speaking with another man and woman. The girl was next to Arthur and the man stood in front of them. The girl had her arm linked to Arthur's. The man was tall and had brown hair, he wore square glasses; he appeared to be holding some sheet music in his hands. The girl was smaller than both of the men and had long brown hair and green eyes. She was wearing a green dress that was more masculine. Seychelles slowly sat down where they could not see her but she could see them.

Arthur was with this woman, eh? She was beautiful, and she did have a light laugh. Seychelles smiled, this meant she wouldn't have to deal with him as much right? She sighed, she hoped oh so much for this idea. Seychelles regarded the three, they were still conversing and Arthur appeared more at ease. She took a book that was on the desk in front of her and pretended to read as she tried to listen to their conversation.

"Well, I really do think all of us should get together sometime." Arthur said as he laughed.

"Oh indeed!" The girl said, "I think we should host a party actually! I have a few friends who are dying to meet you. Roderick and I can order the invitations."

"We can?" The man, who must be Roderick said with a voice of disbelief.

"Of course we can!" She retorted with a bite.

"Well, I suppose we can." Roderick sighed, "We need to figure out the guests then. I should think you and Arthur should do that task. Isn't that right Arthur?"

"Eh? Sure why not. It does sound like fun. Where would we host the party though? We can host it at my mansion if we need to."

"Hmm... Actually, I was thinking my mansion would be fine."

"Oh, all right. We'll work on everything soon. I suppose we should get going. Right Elizabeta?" Roderick said.

"Of course."

Seychelles saw them leave and she continued to pretend to read. So, Elizabeta and Arthur were together. Maybe she wouldn't have to deal with him as much. Arthur was different. There was no anger and annoyance, it was more of a kind and gentle Arthur. Seychelles gave out a giggle, as if that would truly happen. The man was crazy and she had proof. Seychelles smiled as she remembered the many times she had seen him talk to himself. He did say Starlight a lot, she questioned his poor head.

"Can you even read that?" Arthur said into her ear, making the petite girl jump.

"Yes! Yes I can. It was quite interesting actually."

"Oh really? What was it about?"

Seychelles looked down and glanced at the summary. She smirked, "It's about how you need to give a woman space."

Arthur's eyebrows twitched and Seychelles smiled. He was completely different with her. "As usual, you have the capacity of an ape. Are you ready to go?"

"Why I wouldn't?" She walked besides the man and smiled. If Arthur had the right to say rude things to her, she should have the right to as well. They walked into the car and Baldwin smiled.

"Welcome back, Mr. Kirkland. How are you today?"

"Very well, thank you Baldwin." Arthur sat next to Seychelles and stared at her. Seychelles moved away from him slightly. "What?"

"Nothing. You look very pretty today, that's all."

Seychelles blushed and looked away. "Thank you. You look rather handsome today as well."

They didn't speak the rest of the way. Seychelles looked at the surroundings. Where were they going? Trees were passing by them as they went onto a rundown road trail.

"May I ask where we are heading?"

"We're going to stay at my father's summer mansion for a while."

Seychelles's eyes widened. She had thought this was for tea! Not to stay somewhere with the man. She closed her eyes; she must have done something really wrong.

"I'm not prepared. I didn't pack anything."

"No need. Beatrice packed everything and she will be coming very soon."

"You're parents know am I correct?"

"Of course." Arthur scoffed and looked in the other direction as they reached the large mansion. "I'm having a little get together at the house and I asked my Father if I could use the house for a week. My friends shall be staying here as well."

"Why do I have to come then?" Seychelles got out of the car and saw the two grand staircases towards the entrance of the house. It was beautiful.

"I have to continue with your lessons of course."

"You could have started them after you had had time with your friends. It could have been a nice break for yourself."

"You mean for _yourself_." Arthur smirked, "You would forget everything I had taught you if I had stopped the lessons for even one day." Seychelles imagined herself slapping the man, but instead smiled.

"I doubt that Arthur."

"You do, however, I don't. Now come. I need to have my tea."

Seychelles and Arthur walked into the large mansion and Seychelles gasped. It was so vibrant. The entrance had a large crystal chandelier and two grand stair cases leading upstairs. There were large windows all around her. Arthur walked to the right moving towards the back of the mansion. There was a large marble terrace and a few tables and chairs. A maid was placing the tea cups on the table and then moved the chairs so that the two could sit. Seychelles looked at the girl and thanked her.

As they sipped their tea, Seychelles regarded the scenery. There was a fountain and a maze just like their other mansion, the only difference was that the maze was far larger than the other. Seychelles glanced at Arthur, "Arthur, I think Baldwin needs to have some rest."

"Huh?" Arthur put his tea cup down and looked at Seychelles with a surprised face, "For what reason? He seems perfectly fine."

"He's not, though. Baldwin is more tired than usual and he's wheezing. I think he may become ill."

"He hasn't told my parents or me."

"He's scared. He needs his pay to survive, Arthur." Seychelles put her tea cup down and placed her hands in her lap while glaring at the man. "He has a family and he has to work to keep care of them."

"He needs to tell me, then." Arthur said while picking up his tea cup yet again. She sighed; this man wouldn't waste his money.

"He won't tell anyone though! Please, Arthur?"

Arthur sighed as he saw the dark girl's face forming tears. He stood up from the table, placing his napkin on the table, "Fine. I suppose I can give him a break. I'll ask my father to call a doctor to regard him."

"Thank you Arthur!" Seychelles rose from the table and hugged him with a genuine smile upon her face. She looked up at him and saw his face turn slightly red. Seychelles quickly let go. Was he angry? "Sorry. I will try not to do that again."

"It's all right. I will let it slide." Arthur turned his head away from her and started walking back into the mansion. "I believe Beatrice should be here. She will bring you to your bedroom. Tomorrow, the guests will arrive at the mansion. Please be on your best behavior."

"Oui." Seychelles saw Arthur enter the mansion and she smiled as she looked at the landscape. "Merci, Arthur. Merci beaucoup."

* * *

Hey everyone! I hope you liked this leçon! I'd like to thank my Beta reader for checking for errors. It helped so much! :)


	6. La Leçon 6

French Words/Phrases:

Ça va? - How are you?

Ma chérie - My dearie

Mais - But

Qu'est que nous ferons avec cet homme? - What are we going to do about this man?

* * *

Hearing the noises coming from the bottom floor, Seychelles climbed down the stairs in her pink ball gown. Seychelles thought to herself as she went down the grand stair case; was Elizabéta going to arrive at the mansion? Did that mean that the other man, named Roderick, would come as well? She hoped so; it would mean she would have time to herself without the pestering of that crazy man. Seychelles smiled as she saw a tall Frenchman standing outside, holding a glass of champagne. He leaned on the balcony and let his long pale fingers go through his blonde hair; the sunset lined his figure. The short girl quickly moved towards where he was, while trying to appear graceful.

"_Bonjour, Monsieur Bonnefoy! Ça va?_" Seychelles approached the man, feeling her heart jump with every step she made.

"_Non, non, non, ma chérie._ Call me Francis." Seychelles felt her face become a tad red from his informal words.

"_Oui,_" Seychelles hesitated, "Francis?"

"_Oui!_" The blue eyed man leaned in, kissing her hand, and then kissed her cheek, giving a small wink at the girl. The dark featured girl blushed again, "Ah right, to answer your question. I am very well, thanks to seeing you again, of course."

"Oh, Mons-, I mean, Francis, you flatter me too much."

"Me? Not at all. Shall we take a walk?" Francis lifted one hand away from the balcony and Seychelles placed her own in his. She turned her head seeing other guests coming towards the balcony. Arthur should not kill her right? He would be too busy with his other friends and Elizabéta to notice her. In the back of the crowd, advancing toward the balcony and maze, Arthur, Elizabéta, and Roderick were conversing; Arthur seemed too involved in the conversation to notice Seychelles.

"Sure. I suppose I can go." Seychelles smiled as she descended the stair case and went into the garden maze with the handsome and charming man she couldn't help but admire and secretly love. As they walked into the maze Seychelles looked up into the sky, "How long do you plan to stay, Francis?"

"For a while. This visit is to last for a week. Why? Are you offended? If so, I can leave."

"No! Not at all." She held his arm tightly as they walked; she felt cold as it became darker. "I missed you."

"Ah, _ma chérie._ I missed you too." Francis stopped; they had hit a dead end in the maze. He pressed the small girl into the tree wall and kissed her soft lips. "We will have time together, do not worry, _mon amour._"

"_Mais,_ Francis, what about Arthur?" Seychelles broke of the kiss and pushed him a tad away to focus on the importance of the conversation.

"What about him, _ma chérie?_" Francis advanced towards her again and kissed her dark neck.

"Well, the last time I saw you, he became very angry at me. You should have seen him! He was outraged, and he punished me."

"Punished you?" Francis stopped with a surprised face and stood up straight, towering over the girl. "That English man doesn't understand what a punishment is." He smirked and then leaned back down, biting the girl's ear. Seychelles gasped at the feeling that was arousing her. "I can punish you."

"_Oui,_ Francis. I know that. _Mais, qu'est que nous ferons avec cet homme?_"

"Don't worry. We will meet. I will make sure of it. I asked a maid to give me a bedroom close to you. You needn't worry."

"Francis, that makes me worry more!" Seychelles pushed the man away and started to look up; the stars were showing. "Arthur is in the room next to me as well, he continuously inspects me and my every movement."

"Oh really?"

"_Oui._"

"Well what about now? Is he inspecting your every movement now?"

"Not at the moment, but he will be wondering where I have gone. _Zut. _Let us go now. I needn't get into trouble again. Not today, please?" Seychelles touched the man's chest and sighed in anxiety.

"Fine, _but, _only because I adore you so much. I should think we would have time tomorrow night. Tomorrow, the guests and Arthur shall be feasting and introducing themselves. By the end of the night, Arthur will probably be speaking of depressing matters and then shall sleep." He moved with Seychelles as they moved towards the terrace. "I shall meet you, tomorrow. For the moment, I will have to leave you. _Au revoir._" Francis started climbing the steps towards the terrace.

"Wait!"

"_Oui?_" Francis paused and turned around to look at Seychelles.

"Which maid did you ask? What was her name?"

"Hmm... I believe Beatrice? I have to go, _ma chérie._"

"Good bye Francis." Seychelles said as he went up the stairs and began to speak with a few of the others. Seychelles went up the stairs after he had and looked around herself, Arthur was speaking with a few guests she could not recognize. Francis approached Arthur with his best smile and Seychelles walked in the other direction. She was scared that if that English man saw her, she would be in trouble. Seychelles moved towards the balcony and peered out at the maze in which she had been. Since when had their affair been initiated? Seychelles questioned her love affair with a tinge of excitement and fear. Francis was not what Arthur would call a great friend, nor a friend at all in that matter. There was a rivalry between the two and every aristocrat could see that. Seychelles didn't understand why Francis had been invited though; perhaps it was for the sake of his own social life. Seychelles glanced up at the sky; a crescent moon shined radiantly through the translucent clouds. The dark skinned girl moved her pink ball gown out of her way so that she could lean on the balcony and gaze up at the night sky; that was one of her only sanctuaries. The week ahead of her was going to be quite challenging, what happens if a servant found out? She was lucky Francis had asked Beatrice, but only she would keep a scandalous secret such as that.

* * *

Hehe. Ta da! Sorry it took a while, I was a little preoccupied. xD I hope everyone enjoyed the leçon! I think Seychelles is going to have a little trouble dealing with two teachers. ;) Review!


	7. La Leçon 7

**French Words/Phrases:**

Ma chérie - My dearie

Mais - But

Mon amour - My love

**

* * *

**

The smell of fresh air was intoxicating to Seychelles as she had her late afternoon tea and biscuits. It was a beautiful day as the sun shined and the flowers and trees swayed with the calming wind. Seychelles sighed and placed her tea cup on her plate; there was too much on her mind as she sat on the crowded terrace. What would happen if that English man found out about her affair with Francis? She was scared to imagine the death that would face her. She knew very well that she would not be sent back home, which is what she wished for; instead she would probably be a servant again and sent somewhere else. Changing the matter in her head, she started thinking of the night to come, which, in turn, brought her into more chaos. What would happen if that damned English man came into the room while Francis was with her? The poor girl put her head down and sighed.

"Hello! Do you mind if I sit with you?" The petite girl jumped as she her thoughts were disrupted by a five foot two inched lady with brown hair and green eyes; she wore a dark blue dress.

"Not at all! Do sit!" Seychelles said as she tried recovering from the shock.

"Ah, thank you so much!" The girl sat down across from her, "My name is Elizabéta Héderváry. I'm close friends with Arthur, and you must be Seychelles." Seychelles stared at the girl before her; she had a strong personality and voice that made Seychelles put all her attention to her. "It's no problem at all! It's a pleasure to meet you Ms.-"

"Oh no! Please, call me Elizabéta!"

"All right, Elizabéta. It's a pleasure to meet you." Seychelles shook the girl's hand and smiled.

"You are such a beauty! I can't believe Arthur didn't tell me about you. I'm going to have to talk to him about that."

"Oh, I'm sure it was just him being forgetful." Seychelles said while forcing a smile upon her petite face; was she testing her? "I know this may seem personal, but may I ask how you and Arthur met? I love hearing stories about how people meet!"

"Please, don't speak so formally with me." Elizabéta said while leaning on the table towards Seychelles, "You can talk to me like an older sister, I really don't bite." She joked and Seychelles smiled as she heard the girl say this. Not once in her life had she heard someone say this to her. "_Merci_, Elizabéta."

"Ah! You speak French!"

"Oh, um. Yes, it's my first language."

"I see. Well, I'm guessing Arthur gets rather annoyed doesn't he?" She giggled, while Seychelles felt a smile creep upon her face yet again.

"Yes, he does. I find it rather hard to stop speaking it, but I am making progress."

"Don't worry. You should see him with that French man... Hmm... What is his name...?"

"Francis?"

"Yes! That's his name! Have you met him?" Elizabéta's eyes beamed with excitement as she held her hat on her head; the wind was strong.

"I've met him quite a bit. He visits Arthur every once in a while."

"Ah. I see! Oh! You want me to answer your question, am I correct?" Seychelles nodded as she realized she had forgotten about the question herself. "Well, Roderick, oh, I forgot you haven't met him yet. I'll introduce the two of you tonight. He was friends with Arthur and we met through him. Roderick is such a dear, he helps me so much." Elizabéta put her hand on her face and Seychelles gasped. Was that by any chance an engagement ring upon her left finger?

"Oh my! You're engaged?" Seychelles said with a face full of shock; the Hungarian girl laughed at her reaction.

"Why yes! I was proposed to recently by him! I truly am excited for the wedding. I will make note to invite you." She smiled and so did the petite girl. That met the harassment of that damned English man would cease! Beaming with optimism the girl smiled, "I have a feeling the two of us will truly get along well." She clasped Elizabéta's hands in hers and gave a large grin. As they both conversed and laughed at the tiny little facts of their life, of course, the island girl kept a few for herself only. The two became close friends.

"Oh! Look at the time! We need to get ready for tonight. I shall see you tonight then, Seychelles!"

"I will see you tonight as well!" Seychelles rose after the Hungarian had left and sighed, she was an amazing girl. How did Arthur get such a charming young woman? Climbing the stairs towards the room she scoffed, "He must have been drunk." She giggled until she opened her door to find Beatrice conspicuously staring at her.

"What did I do now?" Beatrice continued to stare and Seychelles sighed, as she remembered her lover had spoken to Beatrice.

"Oh... I see that. Surprise?"

"By surprise I should hope you mean _big _surprise. You never told me! Seychelles, you're going to be in huge trouble if he finds out that you are having an affair!" Putting her finger on her lips, Seychelles glared.

"I already know that! Why do you think I'm being careful?"

"You call this being careful?" Exclaimed Beatrice with a look of surprise.

"Well, initially I did at least. Beatrice," Seychelles went up to the girl her age and hugged her, "Please, don't be angry with me. I have a reason for why I'm being this way..."

"Oh, really?" Beatrice retorted with a look of dismay.

"Oh, yes. Yes, I do, and that would be love. Well, at least I should think it is." Seychelles stated while scratching her head.

"You should think it is?" Exclaimed the young girl with her eyebrows furrowed, "Seychelles, you are unbelievable! What makes you _think _it is love? Oh, if you are found out, I will be scolded just as much!" Beatrice sighed; she was exhausted by the conversation.

"I know, I know, but I feel like this _is _love! When I see Francis, my body becomes light, my mind becomes heavy with thoughts of love. Each time I see him, I can't help but question my thinking..."

"You're not the only one questioning it my dear." Beatrice murmured while glaring at her friend still. Seychelles stared back at the girl and sighed.

"Okay, Beatrice! Please, just help me! I beg of you!" Hugging Beatrice, Seychelles heard the other girl sigh in defeat. "Fine."

"Oh, thank you so much!" She screamed in joy as she felt the other girl tug at her hand to get ready for the night ahead. Seychelles had forgotten that she had only a few minutes to prepare. She was supposed to help Arthur at the beginning, which, as much as she disliked, was the only way she would not be caught. The dress she was forced to wear was a long gown that was quite voluminous, deep red, and had a lustful touch to it with its v-neck that exposed her fragile collar bone and flesh.

After being forced to wear her evening ball gown, Seychelles entered the grand ball room to find Arthur standing amongst many of his fellow friends and Elizabéta. As she approached Arthur, Elizabéta hugging Seychelles, "I knew I would see you soon! You look beautiful!"

"Thank you Elizabéta! You look beautiful as well! I should hope we'll have a wonderful evening tonight!" Seychelles said while placing a smile upon her face; Arthur stood a few steps away, holding a glass of champagne and keeping an eye on Seychelles. He approached her with a cautious stride, "Seychelles, I see you have met Ms. Héderváry." The tall man bowed while kissing Seychelles's hand.

"Why yes she has! Arthur I cannot believe you hid such an endearing girl from me!" Exclaimed Elizabéta while hugging the young girl.

"Ah, well I'm sure she hid herself quite a bit on her own." He replied dryly while staring Seychelles in the eyes. There was fear in her stomach as she stared at the man; a hand touched her shoulder softly, making her turn to find Francis grinning at her. Feeling a part of herself jump in happiness, she watched the man lean forward and kiss her hand; Arthur stood next to her glaring at the two. "Ah! Bonjour mademoiselle Seychelles, Mademoiselles Héderváry, Monsieur Kirkland."

"Hello Francis. How do you do?"

"Ah, very well my friend! I have seen Ms. Seychelles this evening, which should make anyone feel better." He said while continuing to hold Seychelles's hand in his. The young girl blushed as he continued to stare at her with his deep blue eyes.

"Oh, Francis, you know how to flatter a girl too well."

"That is not true..." He chuckled as Arthur glared at the two. The young lover felt the eyes of the British man on her; what was she going to do?

"_Mademoiselle_ Seychelles, would you like to dance?" Seychelles quickly glanced at Arthur, who was glaring at the two with a passionate hatred.

"Of course you may, _monsieur._" She replied while curtsying and walking away from the other couple. "Why did you come now? Arthur might find out!"

"What makes you think he'll find out? May I ask _why _we should even hide our love?" Francis gripped her body and she looked him in the eye.

"Imagine what Arthur would to do me if he found out! He would kill me, and he would hate you..."

"_Ma chérie_, that is perfectly fine with me. I am always happy to find that man jealous of me. He _should _be jealous that I have you, _mon amour_." Blushing at his comment, Seychelles glanced away from the strong man.

"_Merci_, Francis. _Mais_..., I don't want him to hate you, nor do I want him to hurt my family. Please, just wait a bit longer?" Francis gave out a sigh.

"Fine, _ma chérie_, but just this once..." His lips brushed her head, "Are we still meeting tonight?" Seychelles giggled.

"Of course, _mon amour_." She stopped smiling as she found a pair of eyes on the two. Arthur? Why was he staring at the two of them? He approached them and coughed, "I'm sorry to interrupt, but may I?"

"Of course." Francis reluctantly let go of Seychelles and kissed her hand before he departed. Arthur gripped Seychelles's body quickly and glared at her; his face was red.

"What did I do to upset you, Arthur?" Seychelles twirled while trying to read the man's face; her stomach was churning.

"Nothing, nothing at all." His face was a darker shade of red, "May I ask why you are with Francis? I don't find him worthy of you." Seychelles's eyes widened. Worthy of her? Was he by any chance saying she was worth something? Arthur was mumbling something else and was starting to stumble.

"Arthur, are you all right? You do not seem like yourself."

"I'm fine! Perfectly fine, my little teacup." _Tea cup?_ Seychelles could smell alcohol in his breath. "Perhaps you should go and lay down." Seychelles started moving him outside of the crowd and towards the stairs. Beatrice stood near the grand stair case, once she saw them, she moved to the other side of Arthur and helped Seychelles carry him up the stairs.

"I see he's drunk."

"I am not drunk!"

"Of course you're not, Arthur." Seychelles said while hauling the heavy man onto his bed.

"Starlight, people are so cruel..." _Starlight?_ Beatrice and Seychelles stared at each other and the young maid giggled.

"I will let you change him, Beat-"

"No!" Arthur groggily got off of the soft bed and glared at Seychelles. "I want you to. Beatrice, you may leave. Now." Beatrice sighed and left the room, leaving the poor girl alone with the drunken man. Arthur sat back on the bed and stared at the young girl while taking off his jacket. Wrapping his arms around her he fell back on the bed. His shirt was unbuttoned revealing his warm chest.

"Arthur, if you would, please get off of me!"

"No! Why do you like that bloody fool! I love you more than him!" He glared at her and Seychelles could have sworn, through all of the insanity, that he was crying.

"Arthur, I should think you are very drunk right now. You needn't say things to me when your fiancée is downstairs."

"No, my _fiancée_ is right in front of me. You blithering oaf."

"Blithering oaf?" Exclaimed Seychelles as she pushed Arthur off of her and moved quickly off of the bed. She didn't have time for this, Francis was supposed to be in her room soon. "I think I must leave now. Beatrice will come and help you." Arthur moved towards her and dragged her back to the bed, forcing the girl to lie down beside him.

"I want you to lie beside me. As your teacher and master you must. I hope you recall that I can make your life miserable." He smirked as he pressed himself closer to her; his head was burning. Seychelles sighed, there was no use fighting. There was still a chance that he would fall asleep and she could sleep besides the one she loved. Seychelles closed her eyes and hoped for the man to fall asleep soon.

* * *

Hehe, I told you I would update. Hope everyone enjoyed this! I hope to see you in the next leçon! Review! ^_^


	8. La Leçon 8

Seychelles felt an arm hold her closer to a warm and soft chest as she woke up. Her eyes widened as she realized this was not the man she had planned to stay the night with at all. Seychelles looked up to view the English man's face; he was still asleep. Seychelles smiled as she saw his relaxed and rather peaceful face. She slowly removed his hand off of her as she moved off of the bed; she still wore the clothes from the party. Sighing in relief, she opened the door slowly and walked to her room while trying to be silent. Beatrice was in her bed sleeping, like she always did when she was dismissing the work she was obliged to do.

"Beatrice! Help me get this off! I need to get changed and meet Francis!" Beatrice's eyes opened and she gave a sly grin.

"Oh, I see Arthur wasn't enough, eh?"

Seychelles glared at her friend while she felt blood rush to her face. All she had done was lay beside him! Remembering the night and how warm she had felt beside him, a sheepish grin began to form on her face. "Ah... I see you're not denying it either... Do tell me how it was! I bet he was quite the daring fellow." Beatrice got out of bed and moved behind her friend so that she could remove the dress. Seychelles jumped as she heard her friend say the following.

"No! Of course not! I was forced to lie beside him, but nothing more than that! I was planning to leave him after he fell asleep but I fell asleep myself, what a fool I am." Seychelles said as she regarded the wooden floor beneath her small feet.

"Yes, you are." Seychelles's head snapped up as she heard Francis's voice. The man sat in the chair near the door in which she had passed.

"Francis? You were here in the room?"

"_Oui, ma chérie_. I was waiting for you." Seychelles looked at Beatrice. Why was Beatrice in the bed then? Beatrice sighed,

"He was sitting in the chair as I got into the bed to sleep. I did not see him myself until I turned my head and found those blue eyes staring at me. When I told him I was a friend of yours, he said it was fine to sleep and that he wouldn't tell anyone I was here." Seychelles eyed Beatrice, but knew she was telling the truth. Beatrice wouldn't dare to sleep with a man other than the one she was madly in love with now, and that man would be her husband, whom she had secretly married. Beatrice had undone Seychelles's dress and Seychelles held the front of her dress up so that she would not reveal her corset and lingerie she had worn for their meeting the previous night. Beatrice stepped away from the two and left the room as Francis stood up and moved towards her. His face was rather annoyed as he watched her with inescapable eyes.

"So, you've lain beside him?" Francis touched her shoulder; his body was defensive.

"I did not do anything. You needn't worry! Arthur was drunk, all he did was complain and speak to things that were not even there."

"_Ma chérie!_ That makes me even angrier! Arthur is a fool who would do anything to ruin you!"

Ruin her? Seychelles looked at her lover and remembered Arthur's face as he had slept beside her. He was the last person who would want to ruin her! It was contrary; she knew very well that he was helping her family back home. Arthur had also rescued her from being a servant for the rest of her life. Without him or his family, she would have been a servant to someone else or even worse.

"Francis, _mon chér_, I doubt he was trying to ruin me. You should know that very well too, after all he is engaged to Elizabéta! Why would he ruin his family's name by sleeping with another woman?" Francis's eyes widened.

"Seychelles, he is not engaged to her. Roderick is engaged to her! They are getting married!" Seychelles's eyes widened. She was wrong? Then why was Arthur speaking of a fiancée last night? Her heart sank as she remembered saying him saying that his fiancée was right before him. That man was drunk! He must not have understood what he was saying.

"Oh, my." Seychelles looked down as she shook off the memory so that she could continue, "Well, I'm quite sure he didn't mean any harm. Francis, Arthur's family has been raising me, so it is understandable that we would be fairly close."

"_Oui, je sais._ Seychelles, if I were in that man's place, I would make sure we were more than just fairly close." Francis pressed himself closer to her and she chuckled as he kissed her.

"_Je sais_, Francis, I know that very well." Seychelles felt her body heat up as she felt his hand touch the lower region of her back. Much to her embarrassment, he had seen her lingerie.

"You would look beautiful without that dress you are holding onto, _ma chéri_." Seychelles moved herself away; now was not the time for foolishness.

"Perhaps another day though? Francis, everyone is awake now; it will be too noticeable."

"We can be quiet."

"_Non_. Arthur is in the other room. The last thing I should hope to do is to wake him this morning."

"Fine!" Francis abruptly turned away and opened the door slightly so that he could leave, "Arthur, Arthur, Arthur! That is all I hear you say! I am tired of having to hide my love; I will see that this changes. _Au revoir, ma chérie._"

"Wait!" Seychelles moved toward the door, but it was closed; footsteps coming toward her room could be heard. She sighed in relief, Francis must having something else to say. As the door opened she saw a pair of green eyes, messy hair, and wrinkled clothes.

"Oh, Arthur, it's you." Seychelles sighed and moved back towards the chair so that she could sit down. Hearing the English man close the door, she stared at him; his face was the brightest red she had seen yet. As she dropped her head down to find what he may be staring at, she gasped; her dress was still undone and her lingerie was still revealed. The poor girl's face became a similar shade of red.

"I-I... I see I've come at the wrong time..." He quickly turned his head, but did not touch the door. Holding her dress closer to her body she turned her head away, feeling her blood rising to her face.

"It's fine, Arthur. You _have _seen me before." Arthur's face became slightly darker as he shifted in his place uncomfortably; Seychelles smiled at the compromising moment the two were forced to share. Only this British man would be this obvious, but that was what she liked about him. Clearing his throat, the distressed gentleman moved towards the window and slowly turned his head towards what he had been trying to avoid seeing. Arthur's head turned away quickly.

"I wanted to come in here to apologize for my behavior last night. I-"

"It's perfectly fine. Arthur, if you'd like-"

"Let me finish!" Arthur snapped while scratching his head, "I planned everything I was going to say, so please let me finish. It's truly important." His face was still red and he seemed exhausted. Seychelles nervously regarded him; was he all right? She didn't believe she was hearing _him _say this. If it had been any other day, this may have been amusing, but sadly, it wasn't. Moving towards where he stood, the matured girl touched his stiff shoulder; his face was starting to produce sweat.

"Arthur, are you feeling all right? I should hope you don't have a fever..." As she touched his forehead, he nodded.

"I'm perfectly fine." Arthur sighed and turned to the window again, "Perhaps we should meet in the terrace? I think that it should be easier to speak there. I should hope to see you at three." Wearing a face of embarrassment, anxiety, and sadness, Arthur left the room before the perplexed girl had a chance to speak.

* * *

Ta da! Hehe, yes it has been a while. I hope everyone enjoyed this leçon! See you in the next one! Things are finally starting to heat up. :) Review!


	9. La Leçon 9

"Do sit down, Ms. Seychelles." Arthur said while moving the seat so that Seychelles could sit down at the table that was decorated with a bouquet of red roses and tea.

"Thank you." The young girl replied while sitting. Seychelles could not help but feel a bit out of place as she watched the English man take his seat across from her. He was shifting in his seat anxiously, and Seychelles could see it all too well. She turned her head in the other direction to feel the wind on her face. It was a warm, sunny, and rather reflective day today, and it seemed rather peaceful on the terrace. A few of Arthur's friends were socializing on the terrace a few feet away, sitting and chatting like they were supposed to. Seychelles turned her head towards her companion at the moment, who, in retrospect, was doing the same as her.

Seychelles cleared her throat and smiled, "It is such a beautiful day today. Wouldn't you agree, Arthur?"

"Hmm? Yes, I suppose it is." Arthur smiled nervously as he strained his voice, "Ah! How rude of me! Seychelles, would you like a cup of tea?" Arthur jumped out of his seat and poured her some of the Earl grey tea that was on the table; his face was turning red. Seychelles smiled, despite the rough morning that she had had, the green-eyed man truly knew how to make her smile inside.

"Arthur, you needn't be so nervous. May we take a walk? I should hope that will not bother you."

"Oh! No, not at all!" He said quickly letting out a sigh of relief. Seychelles moved her seat before he helped her, and she smiled.

"Let us go then." She put her arm through his, and they walked down the staircase. The warm wind rushed past through them, and they could smell the dominant aroma of the flowers surrounding them as they moved towards the grand fountain. "Arthur, may I ask why you are so anxious today? You are not acting like yourself."

"Me?" His face became a light shade of pink as he turned towards Seychelles.

"Well, yes, who else is here that is named Arthur and who is right beside me?"

"Well," Arthur smiled and sat down near the side of the fountain, "I have a lot to say I suppose."

"Ah," Seychelles sighed in relief, "you needn't be so nervous though! It is me after all! We have been living with each other for years now." The young girl laughed. "What is it you have to say?"

"Seychelles," He took a deep breath and stared into her brown eyes with a serious stature surrounding him, "I want to say I am truly sorry about my behavior the previous night, and I should hope that you would forgive me."

"Arthur; that is nothing! Why are you apologizing for such a small detail?"

"I'm not finished!" He snapped with a face full of annoyance. "Why is that you must always interrupt? Haven't my lessons taught you anything?" He said while kneeling on the ground holding her hand. Seychelles gasped; he expected her to listen after screaming at her like this? That was absolutely ridiculous.

"Do you expect me to listen to you after that?" She scoffed while trying to take her hand out of his, but he clutching her hand too tightly. Arthur frowned and she did the same as they stared at each other.

"I should hope you will! I have been meaning to tell you this for a long time! So, please listen! And then, maybe, I will let go of your hand." Their eyes pierced each other's and they were no longer enjoying their company.

"Fine!" She screamed while looking in the direction. A few feet away, Seychelles could see Francis walking towards them. She turned her head away quickly and looked at the man kneeling on his knees and holding her left hand.

"Very well then. Seychelles, I know we have our moments where we constantly bicker and can't stand each other. But, I feel as though I cannot live without you." Seychelles gasped at his remark as he continued, "There are moments where I can't find the words and feelings that would express how I feel, so I act more seriously..."

"Arthur, what is it that you are trying to say?" Seychelles asked holding in a strange feeling that had emerged from within her heart.

"I think I'm trying to sa-"

"You think?" Seychelles exclaimed, while frowning, "Shouldn't it be, 'I know'?"

"Let me finish!" Arthur retorted while smacking her forehead, "I _know_, Seychelles, I love you. Will you marry me?"

Seychelles felt her eyes widen as she couldn't tell if this was a joke or not. This incredulous conversation between the two didn't make sense to her whatsoever.

"Arthur, I don't know what to say. Why now?"

"It was already settled when I set eyes on you in the mansion. I asked my parents if I could marry you, and asked your parents for permission as well. I've kept care of the island, and have made sure that there will be no harm there. Seychelles, please, say yes. I really do love you. I know it rarely shows, but I will try my hardest to prove it to you. I promise I will forever be by your side."

Seychelles felt her stomach turn as she felt the guilt creep through her. Tears were starting to form in her eyes. "Arthur, I have a confession to make to you. I have been having an affair."

Arthur's eyes dilated from the words that came from her mouth, "With whom?" He asked with hatred, he was holding her hand even tighter now.

"_Moi_. Bonjour, Monsieur Kirkland. I see she finally told you." Francis stood behind Arthur and smirked. The green-eyed man scowled at the Frenchman.

"You can't have her, Francis."

"And for what reasons can't I have her?"

"You are already married!" Arthur exclaimed and Seychelles's heart was stabbed. He was married? He never told her such a thing! In fact, his ring was not on his finger!

"That is irrelevant," Francis scoffed, "She is my mistress!"

"Seychelles is not the type of women to stoop to your level, Francis!" He screamed his face, red with anger, made the girl scared; this was the first time she had seen him so furious.

"How would you know that?"

"I'm afraid that is a private matter that resides in the bedroom only." He said and let out one of his seductive laughs, which instead of making Seychelles's heart flutter, stabbed her with each second.

"Well, what ever happened she will put behind, because she is marrying me!"

"_Vous?_" He exclaimed; his blue eyes were wide open.

"_Oui_, Francis, me!" Arthur retorted with an animus so strong towards Francis.

"Did she agree to that?" Francis asked while putting a hand through his hair.

"Yes," Arthur said hesitating and turning to see Seychelles's crying face, "yes she did."

"Well, she must be a fool!" He laughed and held his chest. "She was never the brightest was she?" Arthur punched Francis in the face and placed his body in front of Seychelles's so that she would not see Francis or his own face. "Francis, I demand a duel."

"I should hope you will! You have brought shame to my face and name!" Francis screamed while holding his right eye; his face with a dark shade of red.

"You have brought it upon yourself! You vile man! I have only dealt with you because of my parents, but from now on, I shall refuse!"

"Fine! That is fine with me." Francis stormed off while trying to avoid the eyesight of the many people outside. Arthur turned to Seychelles and she started to weep even more so than before.

"Arthur, I'm so sorry. I really am!" Seychelles sobbed while holding onto his clean suit, soiling it with her tears. Her heart was in a never ending pain and it wouldn't stop. Francis had never looked into her eyes as he had stood near them, and he had called her a fool. Was that all he had really thought of her? She looked up at Arthur to find his face cryptic; he showed no sympathy, no anger, nothing that would have consoled her. His eyes were glazed over as he stared at her distressed face.

"Seychelles, I think it is best that you clean yourself up. It is not proper for a lady to look that way." He moved away from Seychelles and she felt a part of herself even emptier as she had nothing to cling onto. Arthur turned his back on her and walked up the staircase back to the terrace, leaving the girl in an endless chaos within herself and sobbing.

* * *

Well, what did you think? I thought was a really dramatic chapter... Hope to see you in la leçon 10! Review! :)


	10. La Leçon 10

"Seychelles, I'm truly sorry to say this, but I can't help but feel as though you had been warned." Beatrice said quietly as Seychelles laid on her bed, restlessly trying to shake away the depression drowning her mind.

"_Oui_, Beatrice. I know that." The youthful girl flipped herself over so that she could stare at her friend, "Did you think Francis had been using me all along? As my beloved friend, you must tell me. Please?" Tears started to form as she remembered Francis's cold words. Was she really such a fool to have believed him? She felt her throat tighten as she looked to her friend who lay beside her.

"I'm afraid I don't know how to answer that, Seychelles. I'm sorry." Beatrice hugged her friend closely, and Seychelles started sobbing yet again.

Everything had been ruined so easily; it was all a mess now. She couldn't help but feel pity for herself, as she had believed the horrible French man. How could she have been so naïve? Arthur had been warning her of his ways all along; how foolish could she have been to have thought she was in love and that she could believe him? Every memory she had had with the man was now a painful scar on her mind; it would never leave her. Tears poured out harder from her eyes as she thought of Arthur. His face was marked with so much hatred at that moment, she did not expect such a thing from the kind-hearted, yet hot headed man. The fact that she was crying even more from the English man's shunning than from fool she had once loved, surprised her greatly. Arthur's green eyes staring without any emotion at her; she would have been happy with just a bit of anger, but alas, no.

It disturbed her greatly that Arthur had still said she would marry him. Would he truly stand the idea of Seychelles and Francis having had an affair? During the confrontation between the three, it seemed almost impossible. His emotional face had been filled to the rim with too many emotions. Hatred, betrayal, sadness, confusion, jealousy had emerged from him, and she had never thought he could hold such feelings. The English man had ignored her for the past two days also, and this caused an even deeper sadness, she had hurt him more than she had expected.

"Beatrice, when is the duel to begin?"

"Within the hour. You must prepare yourself. This duel is for your so called heart."

"I wish not to be there." Seychelles murmured while turning to place her face on her pillow. How could she face Arthur if he refused to see her? She was an embarrassment to him now, and that was all she could ever think she would be.

"You're not thinking wisely though! Go and see Arthur before the duel! Wish him the best of luck, you fool!" Beatrice screamed while getting off of the bed and pulling at her closest friend. Seychelles fell off of the bed and yelped in pain as her bottom hit the cold wooden floor.

"What if he says he doesn't want to see me?" Seychelles screamed back, furrowing her eyebrows and standing up so that she sat on the bed properly.

"Well, he is a fool then! He is going to fight a French man to a duel and he may die! To have declared a duel means he must love you!" said Beatrice gently as she plucked a yellow dress with a floral printing out of the wardrobe and brought it towards Seychelles. "Here, let me put this on you. As your friend, I plan to help you, so that you do not make one of the biggest mistakes of your life. Please, listen to me, all right?"

Seychelles nodded as she rose from the bed and quickly changed as she was told. "What will I say? I fear the words won't come out in time." She raised her hands up so that Beatrice could tighten her corset.

"What do you want to say?" Answered her friend

"I'm not quite sure. I want to say everything, and yet I can't. I want to laugh at him, scream at him, I wish to even cry into his chest for having challenged someone to a duel, I wish to tell him that I'm scared for him..." Seychelles felt the yellow dress being placed upon her tighten.

"Can you find another way to express this in, oh possibly, three words?" Seychelles whirled around in dismay.

"How can I express all of this in just three words? That is impossible! How can I express my anger, sadness, fear, joy, hatred, lo-" Choking on the last word, her eyes widened. Was this really that feeling and emotion? Was it truly supposed to be this simple?

"Yes?"

"Is this, just possibly, love?"

"It depends. Do you believe it to be?"

Shaking her head in disbelief, Seychelles took in a breath, "I can't tell."

"Well, you must," Beatrice said while opening the door and smiling, "you haven't the time to decide, whether it is or not. Now off you go!" Seychelles gasped as she saw the many guests leaving their rooms and the parlors towards terrace. It was to begin so soon? The young girl gasped and hoisted up her dress so that she could run; if this was a normal day without any death, she could imagine Arthur screaming at her for being so unladylike. He would scream at her for her horrible tea, and then criticize her studies. Tears streamed down her clear complexion as she ran past the groups of people moving towards the terrace. She had to find Arthur, she had to tell him how she felt. Entering the room beside her own, she found a tidied bed and no one within it. She ran up the other pair of stairs and entered what she had known to be the study; this would have been the second place he would have chosen to stay. She opened the door to find a messy head of blond hair sticking out from a maroon leather chair, that seemed to be facing a library of books. Wiping her tears away, she tried to hide her weeping as she moved towards the desk quietly. He seemed ignorant of her presence and she could not help but feel anxious. She cleared her throat hoping it would grab the green eyed man's attention,

"Arthur?" She said quietly hoping he would turn, but he didn't. She felt the tears swell again as she tried to keep her voice steady, "Arthur, I'm sorry to intrude, but I have something important to say. I should hope you will not mind." Her stomach churned as she heard no reply to her comment, tears streaming down her face as she felt the anger rise in herself.

"You silly oaf! I came here to tell you how much I love you!" She gasped at her own words, but continued despite feeling her voice falter and screech, "I wish you hadn't declared that bloody duel! It's not worth it! I can't stand the idea of you dying today, or ever for that matter!" She paused to take a breath, hoping that Arthur would turn towards her and smile or frown but he refused. Seychelles contemplated moving to face him, but she couldn't, not today. She felt her eyes become blurred as soft sobs started to come out.

"Fine, Arthur," She said while losing sight of all of the emotions she had tried to control, "I shall leave. I'm sorry for everything, and I wish you the best of luck." She turned her body away and started walking towards the door. Each click she heard from her heels made her tears come faster; she was moving further away from Arthur. She tried blotting the tears with her handkerchief, but it was impossible. As she touched the cold brass handle to the library, she felt two hands grab her from behind and hug her tightly.

"Do say that again." Arthur said closely to her ear, whispering it decadently to her, making the young girl forget about the tie closing between them.

"Say what?" Seychelles asked without hesitation; she was completely taken aback by how close they were to each other. She had never felt so self conscious with Arthur, until this moment.

"You know very god damned well. Say you love me." He sighed, while holding her tighter. Seychelles couldn't turn around due to the tears and his grip, but she took a breath and closed her eyes.

"I love you, Arthur. I will always love you; I should hope you won't forget such a thing." She chuckled while wiping her eyes yet again, as she felt more tears come from her eyes. "Can't you cancel this horrifying duel?" She wriggled out of his grasp to face him, "It's dangerous, and I fear that you may be killed!" Arthur's eyes widened and Seychelles gasped and put her head down, "See! Now I had to show you my face! _Stupide_, it's rather scary right now, and that's the last thing you need before a duel!"

"Scary?" Arthur said with a confused face, "You're not scary at all! You're like a little rodent!" Seychelles gasped and Arthur's face became a bright shade of red.

"A rodent? As in a rat?" She exclaimed; this was absolutely ridiculous! Had he just called her a rat? Her tears and sadness were no longer there and now stood a rather annoyed girl.

"What I meant to-"

"What did you mean to say, _darling_?" She said while crossing her arms.

"I mean to say chipmunk! See! This is exactly what I had meant by _constantly _interrupting! Can't you wait your turn?" He retorted with annoyance.

"_Moi_? Interrupt? How dar-"

"_Again_, with the bloody French! Haven't I taught you enough English? Please! If I'm about to go to my death for you, at least speak proper English!"

"You called me a rat, and you expect me talk to you in English?" She exclaimed.

"It was a _chipmunk_, and yes, I do! If you're going to be my wife, you need to speak English, my dear."

"Who demands this of me?"

"I do."

"Well," Seychelles wrapped her hands around the man's neck and kissed him softly, "I will make my own rules too." Arthur lifted the young girl up so that her feet were a few inches off the ground.

"And who said you could do such a thing?"

"I did." She kissed him yet again and his face turned a light shade of pink. He placed her feet on the ground and sighed,

"You're taunting me before I go to a duel?"

"Of course. You need inspiration."

"I already had inspiration." They moved towards the doors and paced through the crowd to where Francis stood.

"Please be careful, Arthur." Seychelles whispered to him as he held her hand, tears were starting to form yet again as she stared at the only man she could cry for and then laugh with almost immediately.

"Do you not trust me?" He asked crossing his arms and frowning at her with an unhappy face.

"Not at all! I do believe in you, my dear, it's just that I haven't seen you duel in quite some time... Nevertheless, I have one more thing to say to you."

"What would that be?" Arthur was becoming rather nervous, and Seychelles was already dizzy.

"Come closer," Arthur moved so that his ear was near her mouth, so that she could whisper, "_Je t'aime_."

Arthur's face became red and his thick eyebrows furrowed yet again. "French? Bloody hell, Seychelles! We just talked about this!"

"You don't understand what it means do you?"

"Obviously not! _Parlez-vous français? Non_, stupid!" He flicked her forehead and she laughed.

"Well, I will tell you after!" She smiled and laughed as she turned and walked toward the crowd. She felt her legs collapse beneath her and a pair of hands held her up before it was too obvious. "Have you been sleeping?" Arthur asked as he moved her towards the crowd and to Beatrice who understood from the look Arthur had given that she was not feeling too well.

"A little, ignore my health, please! That is the last thing you need to think of at a time like this!" He kissed her forehead and she smiled as he moved towards Francis. Beatrice held onto her tightly and she felt her hand upon her forehead,

"It seems you have a fever. We should bring you upstairs."

"No! Beatrice, please! I have to be here for Arthur!" Beatrice smiled and Seychelles blushed from her hasty reply.

"I see things went quite well."

"I suppose they did." She said while avoiding her friend's gaze. Arthur seemed to be glaring at Francis and the man seemed to be smirking. As they shook hands and bowed, Seychelles took a deep breath; if there was a God, he must help Arthur. A few seconds later the sound of swords clashing and the crowd whispering and gasping increased. Arthur seemed to be lunging forward and Francis had swept down upon him, tearing his attire. Arthur scowled and jabbed at Francis's shoulder and his sword slightly grazed him. He let out a yelp, but continued fighting; Seychelles was feeling more and more nauseous as she continued to stay with the crowd. She leaned on Beatrice with all of her weight and she stared at the scene before her that was becoming more and more hazed. Arthur seemed to be limping and she could see blood on his thigh and Francis seemed to have only been grazed on the shoulder. Hyperventilating, the poor girl closed her eyes and collapsed to the floor.

* * *

Ah! Seychelles why did you have to faint at that moment? I'd like to dedicate this post to SeychellesxUK, since it is her birthday tomorrow! I hope you have a great one! :) I hope everyone continues to read and review! See you in La Leçon 11!


	11. La Leçon 11

Seychelles woke up from her unexpected fall to find herself in bed in her night attire. As she looked around herself calmly to find Beatrice sitting by the edge of her bed, leaning on one of the hand carved posts.

"Thank goodness, you're all right!" Beatrice said and took a deep breath in and then exhaled, moving towards the small girl. Seychelles felt Beatrice's cold fingers touch her forehead, "No fever either."

Seychelles stared at the girl before her but soon found that she wasn't who she was hoping to see. Her eyes started to roam around the room for Arthur, hoping to hear him spring up out of nowhere and scream at her for fainting, but she found that he was nowhere to be seen.

"Do you know where Arthur is, Beatrice?" Concern filled the young girl's voice as she tried to remember what she had been doing, but she could scarcely remember anything except that she had confessed to Arthur. Beatrice's eyes widened and a small gasp could be heard from the girl's mouth.

"What?" Questioned the confused girl as she saw her close friend's reaction, "What in the blazes has happened?" She exclaimed nervously as she saw her face grow paler.

"You don't recall anything about the duel?" asked Beatrice her face completely white the way Seychelles always feared.

"They continued the duel?" Exclaimed the stressed girl, feel her heart and stomach fall, "Where is Arthur? Is he all right? What happened?" Throwing the covers off of her, she quickly got out of bed to feel herself almost fall but she was caught by Beatrice.

"You're not fine still, Seychelles..." She said gently, "You need to lie back down and have some rest..." the young girl felt her friend try putting her back in bed, but she moved away and quickly rushed towards the door, opening it with shaky hands. Arthur had to be fine, she thought to herself trying to deny the wretched feeling within her gut that was haunting her with each and every step she made on the cold wooden floor beneath her. She felt dizzy and felt her body was faltering as she ran through the hallway towards Arthur's room. An elderly man with a stethoscope around his neck and a black bag in one of his hands came out of the room silently with a grim expression upon his face. Seychelles ran toward him panting,

"Is Arthur all right?" She asked, forgetting that she was inappropriately dressed and speaking to a stared at the young girl in shock, but touched her shoulder gently, "I think it's best you do not go in you miss."

He slowly walked away from her, and she turned back to see him descending down the grand stair case. Seychelles rushed to the closed door to find Mr. and Mrs. Kirkland hovering before Arthur's bed, the room was dark and Mrs. Kirkland was sobbing into Mr. Kirkland's chest. He turned to see who had entered uninvited.

"Arthur!" Seychelles whispered stumbling, hoping to hear him speak but there was no reply. The young girl looked to his parents who looked at her quietly; Mrs. Kirkland was still sobbing and Mr. Kirkland stared coldly. Seychelles ignored them and stumbled towards the bed passing Mr. and Mrs. Kirkland, moving toward the other side of the bed to find Arthur with closed eyes and bandages around his arms and upon his forehead.

"Arthur?" She said louder collapsing to the floor feeling tears form in her eyes, and had no control over them despite her attempts. Her throat was hurting and her bod was shaking as she continued to say his name hoping he would answer. She held his right hand in her ands and placed her face on it, sobbing.; it was cold and felt almost lifeless.

Seychelles let out a loud cry holding hand tightly, "Arthur! You can't be dead! Who's going to criticize my walking?" She said trying to joke, but she was choking on her own words. "And what about when I speak French? Who will scream at me for speaking such a foul language?" She sobbed trying to laugh, "Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, Arthur! Entendez-moi, mon cher! Si vous plaît?" She whimpered kissing his hand, "Tu est la monde pour moi, je ne vivrai sans toi... Ne morte pas... Ne morte pas... Ne morte pas!" She cried while looking at his face hat had noved since the time she had seen it. "You can't be dead Arthur! You can't be... I love you from the bottom of my heart and would give up my life for you... Please don't die... Who will be there to criticize my tea? Or my studies?" She cried back into his hand as she felt her heart sink even further.

Silence scourged through the room for what felt like hours to the young girl as she stayed in the same position holding onto his hand. Mr. Kirkland coughed ad coldly spoke with hatred,

"Seychelles, I think it's time you left the mansion. Ms. Beatrice has packed your bags for you and a car is waiting for you that will take you to a ship heading to your island. Please get changed and leave immediately."

Seychelles rose from the wooden floor and nodded while curtsying; she kissed Arthur's forehead and left the room in tears as she moved to the bedroom in which she had run from. Beatrice sat on the bed holding a white sundress with a turquoise ribbon around the middle.

Seychelles silently got changed and placed the straw hat that Arthur had given to her on her head. Neither her or her friend spoke as she packed up the few personal belongings she had truly had. As they were about to leave the room Seychelles asked Beatrice if she could have ten minutes to write a letter. Her close friend nodded giving a sympathetic smile that the young girl had never thought she would receive. She moved solemnly toward the desk in the room, taking out a sheet of paper and an envelope. Soon after an hour her friend came back into the room with tears in her eyes.

"Seychelles, I can't give you any more time. We have to leave..."

* * *

French Translation:

"I love you, I love you I love you, Arthur! Hear me, my dear! If youlike it? You're the world to me, I will not live without you ... Do not die ... Do not die... Do not die! "

* * *

Uwah.. Uwah.. So intense... Mr. Kirkland can be such a jerk, right? Sorry I took so long to upload this chapter.. I've been going through a lot of stuff lately.. Haha. I got myself a shrink, if that makes anyone feel any sympathy.. Well continue to read! I'll update next month! See you in the next leçon!

-La Chatte de la Musique


	12. La Leçon 12

Seychelles stared out into the sky for a while, hearing the ocean's cries and shrieks of laughter as she sat down on her beach. It felt odd to be back and it hurt as she imagined Arthur's face far away from her. A few children were screaming and chasing each other across the beach as Seychelles sat down and stared at the sea with a somber expression upon her face. It had been two years since she had left England now. The young girl sighed as she stood up from the sand and dusted it off of her.

She remembered seeing Francis severely wounded before she had left and remembered how she screamed at him for harming her beloved, she was shocked she had even done so. Seychelles was never too fond of screaming, but the amount of hatred and despair had been so much for her, that she even spat on him.

"Seychelles, come in and help us cook dinner!" called her grandfather from inside the house; the young girl nodded and walked inside the small house. Her grandfather had a white mustache and gray beard along with a balding head. He was a generous soul who always cared for her, and he could always sense her emotions.

"Sesel, what's wrong?" He asked turning away from the stove where a fish was being cooked. His brown eyes stared into hers and Seychelles shrugged feeling guilty for not feeling the need to tell what she was thinking about. It had been two years after all and the last thing the young girl wanted to tell her grandfather was something that would make his poor heart weak.

"Nothing, grandpapa, it's nothing." She said while moving towards the old wooden cabinets to get some of the spices for the fish. It was nice to be back home she had to agree but even so, she missed Arthur with an undying yearning. She had sent Beatrice letters asking about how things were but she never got any replies back about Arthur at all. Today was another day that the mail was supposedly going to come in and so she hoped God would give her something to smile about after two years of mourning.

She felt a part of herself wishing that Arthur was still alive, but after her last memories of Arthur, she couldn't tell.

"Sese-" Interrupted her grandfather from her thinking.

"Hmm...?" She replied jumping a little as she advanced towards the fish and placed the spices on it; she started to stir.

"Are you thinking about Mr. Kirkland again?" He asked slowly looking away from her to view outside of the window.

"Un peu, grandpapa..." the young girl said while putting her head down a bit while biting her lip, "You know, it is very hard for me not to."

"Je sais, je sais... I know, I know, my little one... I'm sure you will make it through this.." The old man said while shrugging his shoulders and leaving the topic alone. He was not the type to continue with things and she knew it all too well.

A few minutes passed as she heard the screaming of one of the villagers saying that the mail was here. Seychelles told her grandfather that she would come back as soon as she checked the mail again, and he nodded. She felt her stomach go giddy as she ran to the girl who was carrying bundles of mail. Mail was not something she got often, in fact all she was hoping to get was a message from Beatrice or anything from England.

"Is there anything for me?" She asked while panting from rushing toward the young girl who nodded her head; she passed her a huge package. Seychelles stared at it intently and felt her lips curl into a smile as she read the word England on it. Running back to her home she picked up a knife and ran to her room to open the package. Inside of it were bundles of letters. Seychelles opened the newest looking one that was dated a week ago. As she read it, she smiled and started to cry as she found out Arthur was alive but soon after her happy smile went away as she read that he was to be married soon.

* * *

Short chapter I know, I know.. But I promise it will get better. :) Hope to see everyone in La leçon 13. It will be wrapping up either this next chapter or chapter 14. Review!


	13. La Leçon 13

Seychelles sat dumbfounded by the idea of Arthur getting married. She had just thought that he was dead, and now marriage? She felt her tears swell up in her eyes as she thought of it. The village knew how much pain she was going through as they watched her for days and she knew it, but it seemed hopeless to keep crying and moping around for the young girl.

Seychelles Grandfather walked into the room slowly and stared at his granddaughter. "Sesel,"

"Yes?" she asked, jumping from the voice of someone besides herself.

"You've been crying for days now.." He said looking at her with loving eyes full of concern and sadness, "I think it's time you stopped."

"I know..." She nodded while wiping the tears off of her face, "I just had to let it out. I wish there was a way none of this would have happened."

She closed her eyes again, the feelings were too much again, the pain was scourging through her with a so much rage that it was too much for her. She rose from the ground she hugged her grandfather, "I think I'm going to take a walk now." She walked away from her house and moved towards forested area of the island and sat on the ground. The young girl needed to get out of there, she thought to herself, it was just too much for her heart to bear. Seychelles took out her red ribbons and rose from the ground taking off her shoes; she had an idea.

The young girl walked to the isolated area of the island and stripped naked as she felt the warm wind push her body closer to the ocean.

"I have to do this..." Seychelles said closing her eyes, "I'm not going to stand this any longer. It's time to let go of everything." She walked towards the ocean and felt her body sink in deeper and deeper. Until she was just swimming to keep her head up out of the water; she laughed and started to float. It wasn't Arthur that was making her do this, nor her family members, it was her turbulent image that needed to be washed away. It was no longer clean, but tainted from the lack of care. The young girl felt her arms starting to give in from underneath her and soon after her legs too did so.

It was all just a dream to her now, the society, the men, the women, everything. She could barely breathe now as she tried to fight off the water. She recalled one thing before taking her last breath... Arthur.

* * *

I know this was short, but all for good reason. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. A little tragedy does some good.


	14. La Leçon 14

Opening her eyes, she found herself back in her bed, clothing and all. She felt her head throb and her eyes could barely open she turned her head to the right, it was night outside now and the cool air could be felt through the cracks of the windows and the insects could be heard from their soft homes outside. Upon one seat she found a tall man with blond hair sitting and sleeping; she screamed in fear. This wasn't heaven, this was hell. The young man jumped up in surprise and looked around to find what had made the young girl scream but found nothing but himself in the room.

"Mon dieu! I'm sorry I lied and cheated on Arthur! Please don't haunt me and make this my torture in hell. I would rather have my legs chopped off."

"Hell?" The young man uttered astounded by what he was hearing, "Seychelles! Oi!" He jumped out of his seat and touched her forehead while she shrieked again.

"Back you devil! I know you're not Arthur!"

"I _am _Arthur, you blithering fool!"

"Grandpapa! Grandpapa!"

Footsteps to the door of her bedroom ran through and she started to cry from the fear that was rising; none of this could be real. "What happened, mon bébé?" He said, while staring at her wide eyed, "You are fine? This is a miracle!"

"Grandpapa! What are you talking about? Aren't I in hell? Why are you here? You're practically a saint!" The grandfather chuckled at the though t and hugged his granddaughter, "Non, non, ma petite, you're alive. You were drowning and we searched all over for you and we found you. What ever made you do such a thing?" He frowned and looked at Arthur for a moment and quickly back at his little granddaughter.

"Nothing... I was just tired and wanted to go for a swim..." She lied while staring at Arthur. "Is he here? Or is he just my imagination then?" She whispered while pointing at the man standing beside her quietly looking at her response to her wake up.

"Of course I'm real! Seychelles! I'm no devil!" He scowled and kissed her forehead. "I'm glad you're all right though." He smiled and Seychelles frowned and put her head back down on the pillow and put the flimsy sheets over her head.

"Go away!" She screamed.

"Why would I?" He responded shocked by her response.

"You're a bloody philanderer!" She screamed

"Seychelles!" Her grandfather interjected out of shock of word choice.

"Well grandpapa, it's true, he is. He's married!"

"I'm not married! Who on earth said that?" He exclaimed.

"Beatrice." She said dryly in response to the man she couldn't believe acted as though he was needed at her home.

"I was engaged to you! You oaf! No one else! Why on earth would she have told you such a thing?" He asked questioning it, "It's utterly ridiculous."

Seychelles turned to her grandfather and then to Arthur. "How long have I been unconscious?" She asked puzzled by this.

"About a month, we thought you were in a coma." Her grandfather said happily, "I'm so happy you're all right though."

"I am too, I guess. Ahem, Grandpapa. May I have some time alone with Arthur please?" She asked while moving up in her bed staring at the man who she thought had abandoned her. Her grandfather nodded and left the room, but not after glaring at Arthur.

"So, tell me what has happened? What in the world are you talking about?" Seychelles said coldly to the man.

"Are you sure you could even hear it, you seem too angry to even hear me out, my dear." He said quietly.

"I want to hear it."

"My parents didn't want me to marry you, it would ruin my reputation but I resisted, I said I would only marry you after the duel. I read your letter you had left me, Beatrice gave it to me and I came here as soon as I could after I healed."

"You mean, you were still getting married to me?" She asked as he nodded in reply to her obvious question. It didn't make sense to her at all, the idea of him coming back to her still shocked her to no end.

"Obviously you oaf!"

"Stop calling me an oaf! I just woke up and almost drowned and you're calling me an oaf already! What happened to courtesy?"

"Well, I wouldn't need to since we both know that was no accident _and _that you never did have much of a brain!" He retorted, smiling. She frowned, taking her pillow up from underneath her, she hit him with the pillow.

"Je t'aime, you foolish imbecile."

* * *

Haha, told you I wasn't done yet. :) Though that previous one and this was rushed I hope you enjoyed them. Please review and hope to see you in the last leçon. :)


	15. La Leçon 15

"Are you ready?" Asked Beatrice who stood patiently on the left next to Seychelles.

"No, of course not!" Seychelles said and sighed as she shifted the large white dress that was engulfing her body. She couldn't believe that she was getting married. It was something she had never thought of until this very moment, and it was only five minutes or so before she would be getting married which really surprised her. It seemed as if time had moved so quickly, trying to heal the wounds that had been created, leaving only the small scars that were always expected after a fall. Arthur's parents had forgiven her for her foolishness and Arthur was still teasing her and much to her surprise still taught her even though they were getting married. His words still rang in her head, "Well my wife can't be a fool! And no one should be able to teach her but me! I should be the only one to punish you if you're wrong! And what about my tea?" She chuckled; that was her Arthur.

"Seychelles! It's time!" Beatrice said quietly with a voice full of excitement. The island girl hoisted herself up from the seat and straightened herself. Her dress was made out of a nice crème color that was made of lace and was in the form of a ball gown. The lace came up to her breasts and stopped as it became a strapless. The train in the back was long and the poor girl feared that she would trip over it if she were not careful.

"Beatrice,"

"Hmm?"

"I'm scared."

"What ever for?" Beatrice asked while moving behind the young girl to lift the train up.

"Everything. What if Arthur doesn't love me? Or what if I simply trip over myself?" Exclaimed Seychelles whose face was appalled by the image of falling. She turned towards the mirror to look at herself one more time; her face was made of make up, her cheeks pink and her lips red, her eyes soft. She could feel tears rising from how nervous she was.

"Seychelles! Arthur loves you more than anything! If he hadn't, why, he wouldn't have come back for you! And don't trip." Beatrice sighed, "We both know how clumsy you are! But not on your wedding day." She moved forward a bit hinting at Seychelles to move forward towards the door. "Now come, we have to leave."

As Seychelles descended the stairs and walked towards the door of the entrance she paused. This was it, this was her final day, before she was to marry. She spotted Arthur standing at the altar waiting patiently and she felt her stomach lurch. It was curiosity that was making her want to leave and go back up the stairs but Arthur had already seen her. He smiled and Seychelles felt her stomach lurch even more.

"I can't do this." She whispered her face going pale as she saw all of the people sitting. Turning to go upstairs she quickly paced herself; Arthur was going to murder her for ruining the wedding that they were having. She had insisted on a small one, but Arthur's family had so many members that were invited that it was absolutely impossible for small wedding to come true. As she was climbing the stairs she heard the loud gossip of the guests and she knew they had seen her.

"Seychelles!" said a voice behind her; it was angry and embarrassed. The runaway bride turned to see Arthur standing near the stair case, and guests coming out to watch what was going on. "Where do you think you're going?" He exclaimed, "We have a wedding!"

"I know that!" She screamed while feeling her face go bright red from the attention. "I just.. I just forgot something!"

"Well get it later!"

"But it's important!"

"Not as important as this!" He hissed and his eyebrows furrowed.

"Well, I'm nervous! What do you expect?" She said while feeling her knees heave underneath her. It was exhausting standing in the heels and heavy dress.

"I expect you to come down here and get married to me this instant!"

"And if I don't?" She said getting annoyed at his demanding voice.

"I'll have to bring you down here! You oaf! Now get down here!"

Seychelles gasped at hearing him call her an oaf again. It was their wedding day and he was still calling her this? Her feet went down the stairs until they stood beside her soon to be husband's. She poked him and glared, "I am not an oaf! How dare you! The day of our wedding and you call me an oaf?" She exclaimed feeling her blood go straight to her head.

"Well what do you want me to call you a blithering fool?" The tall man picked the girl up and she yelped.

"What are you doing?" She stammered.

"What do you think?" He chuckled while walking over to the altar where the priest stood, "We're getting married." He plopped her down on the left side, kissed her, and moved to the right.

The priest smiled and started to speak. "Do you take Seychelles to be your lawful wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, until death do you apart?" He asked Arthur.

"I do."

"Do you take Arthur to be your lawful husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, until death do you apart?" He asked looking at Seychelles. The young girl gulped and then replied, "I do." She smiled at Arthur and she knew this was to be her new life, her new future.

"With this Ring I thee wed, with my body I thee worship, and with all my worldly goods I thee endow: In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Ghost. Amen." He placed the ring upon her finger and not before long he kissed her. Seychelles smiled to herself. The screaming and little fights over tea and life were her future and she couldn't help but think how lucky she was.

* * *

Well, this is the end of the story. I can't change the properties currently, but I hope you enjoyed it. Reviews would be lovely! :)

La Chatte de la Musique


	16. The Honeymoon

Seychelles looked coldly at her husband; Arthur was a fool.

"Excuse, me but how can you truly call this room clean?" Arthur asked the maid who was on duty. Seychelles felt sorry for the girl, as she thought of all the countless times the OCD man had done this to her.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Kirkland, we will clean this room right away" The maid responded while looking down.

"Good, thank you. Now you may leave." He said and then sighed while the young maid curtsied and then left the room.

"Arthur," Seychelles said quietly, knowing that he could hear her, "Don't you think you're being too strict?" Arthur turned to her; she was still wearing her wedding gown, and her hair was still neatly in a tight bun. "How so?" He asked, tilting his head while staring at her.

"Well," the young girl sighed, "The room seems perfectly clean to-"

"You think this room is clean?" The green-eyed man exclaimed while his eyebrows furrowed, "I'd beg to differ!"

Arthur marched to the window and swiped his finger on the window seal, where dust accumulated on his finger. "You call this clean?" He asked while frowning and looking around the large room, "I bet this room hasn't been cleaned for ages..."

The two of them were spending their honeymoon in the summer mansion. It was only the two of them, and no one else except for the servants, which included Beatrice. The room in which they were staying in was actually quite clean in Seychelles' opinion, and she knew that Arthur was just straying from the fact that it was their honeymoon. As Seychelles looked around her, she couldn't help but note that it was a large room, one that she had never been in before, which shocked her. She couldn't believe that she hadn't looked around the mansion the first time she had visited it. The room was filled with light due to the large windows, and the sunset was just outside, making the large light blue room a little hued in color.

"Arthur…" She said, sighing as she took off her shoes, leaving them on the floor, and sat on the large bed, "I think you're exag-"

"See? You're just making it even messier!" The girl felt annoyed, "Excuse me?"

"You heard what I said." He said while looking at the girl; his thick eyebrows were furrowed.

"All I did was take off my shoes! They are quite painful! I should hope you know that!" She got off the bed and walked towards him, her head was at his chest and she looked up at his face while glaring, poking him with her index finger, "And besides we're not here to criticize the rooms! It's our honeymoon for heaven's sake!"

Arthur's face became a bright shade of red, and Seychelles sighed, "_Mon dieu…_ What is wrong with you?"

"I suppose I wa-"

"Was what?" Seychelles interrupted.

"Will you _please_ stop interrupting me? My goodness, you always do this and it's very annoying! For once, please just stop!" His face was an even brighter shade of red.

"Okay, okay, I will! I'm sorry!"

"Thank you!" He replied and then sighed and continued, "I suppose I was just wanting everything to be perfect. I wanted everything to be perfect for us, so that it could be like… Good grief, this is embarrassing." He put his hand up to his face and covered his eyes; his face was still bright red.

"Like what?" Seychelles asked curiously. It was odd to see him act this way, especially since it was their honeymoon. She was expecting him to be more relaxed or something of the sort.

"Well, I suppose, like a happy ever after. Oh! Now, I sound like a buffoon!" He hissed while turning away from her and walking towards the bed. The girl couldn't help but chuckle. Had he thought so hard about all of these small details? It was quite ridiculous to her.

"Arthur, you really didn't have to think so hard about the little details…" She said while walking up towards him, holding the ends of her heavy wedding gown off the floor so that she could walk. "What makes this a happy ever after is that I'm here with you."

His green eyes stared into her eyes and she smiled as she finally approached him and kissed him. Arthur's face turned a slight pink. "See? This is what we should be thinking about! It's just the two of us after all!"

"Well, then," He said while grabbing her arms and pulling her onto the bed, "I suppose we should just enjoy ourselves then." He grinned and she laughed as she lay down on the bed and as Arthur climbed on top of her and kissed her. This was her husband, and she couldn't help but think that she was definitely going to have an adventure with him all of the time she was with him. And as they were about to kiss again, there was a knock on the open door. Arthur quickly got off of her, stood up, and glared at the intruder while Seychelles sprang up from her position and stared at the person, who apparently turned out to be Beatrice. Both Seychelles and Arthur had red faces as Beatrice smiled at both of them with an all-knowing look.

"Sorry, I'll be leaving. Sorry for intruding." Beatrice curtsied, stared at the two of them, and left. Arthur quickly arose from the bed and shut the door. It was quite embarrassing for the two of them, and that was when Seychelles made a mental note to always make sure the doors were closed before even thinking about doing anything.

* * *

Well, wasn't this a surprise to all of you guys? :) I hope you guys enjoyed it! Now, the reason I wrote this is so I could grab your attention. I'm thinking about either writing a sequel to this _or _re-editing a story I had written about Francis and Seychelles. I initially had the Francis and Seychelles story on here as mature, but I will be editing it so it will be rated T. If you could kindly go to the poll on my profile and choose which one you guys would like me to do first, that would be greatly appreciated. Thanks!

La Chatte de la Musique


End file.
